Any Kind Of Guy
Any Kind Of Guy is a song by Big Time Rush. It is sung by New Directions Boys in Sex Battle. Lyrics: Chuck: Here I am There you are Why does it seem so far Next to you is where I should be Luke: Something I want so bad Know what's inside your head Maybe I can see what you see Ashton: I gotta keep on believing That everything takes time I'll make up any reason To make you mine Daniel: If you're staying or leaving I'll follow your lead So why keep pretending Open your eyes I can be what you need Charlie and New Directions Boys: Any kind of guy you want girl That's the guy I'll be Turn myself upside down (Austynn: Yes I will, yes I will) Any kind of guy you want girl You know I'll agree Turn your whole world around (Austynn: Yes I will, yes I will) Austynn with New Directions Boys: Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide, change your mind I will be there Won't you try One more time Be my any kind of girl You decide, it's alright I will be there Mark: You seem so Hard to know Say goodbye, say hello Then you say that it's time to go (New Directions Boys: Now it's time to go) Teddy: Changing my point of view Everyday something new Anything to get next to you Austynn: I gotta keep on believing That everything takes time I'll make up any reason To make you mine Charlie: If you're staying or leaving I'll follow your lead So why keep pretending Open your eyes I can be what you need Mark and New Directions Boys: Any kind of guy you want girl That's the guy I'll be Turn myself upside down (Teddy: Yes I will, yes I will) Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide, change your mind I will be there Luke and New Directions Boys: Won't you try One more time Be my any kind of girl You decide, it's alright I will be there Charlie and Austynn: Let me know if I'm getting through Making you understand Chuck and Luke: If it's wrong, I'll try something new Ashton and Daniel: Don't look away Teddy and Mark: 'Cause I'm here to stay New Directions Boys: If it's a game Then I'm gonna play Charlie with New Directions Boys: Any kind of guy you want girl That's the guy I'll be Turn myself upside down (Mark: Yes I will, yes I will) Austynn with New Directions Boys: Any kind of guy you want girl You know I'll agree Turn your whole world around (Luke: Yes I will, yes I will) Charlie and New Directions Boys: Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide, change your mind I will be there Austynn and New Directions Boys: Won't you try One more time Be my any kind of girl You decide, it's alright I will be there Chuck: Bring it back New Directions Boys: Any kind, any kind Any kind of guy you want You decide, it's alright I will be there Video: Category:Songs Category:Songs sung in Season Two Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys